The Past Does Not Always Remain In the Past
by Ice Dragon Goddess
Summary: There are secrets in Egypt covered by the sands of time, and they are about to uncovered. YAOI! SethJono SetoJou YamisHikaris


Title: The Past...Does Not Always Stay In the Past (1?)

Author: IceDragonGoddess

Rating: PG-13, but will be NC-17

Genres: Romance, Angst, Action, Yaoi

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Seth/Jono

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh!

Summary: Jou has had nightmares almost all his life, but one night they stop, thanks to a man named Jono. Thinking this is just a weird coincidence, Jou dismisses it, but then a new Millennium Item shows up. One that looks very familiar. Soon after, the Shadow World is once again crossing over into ours, and not even the Yamis and Hikaris can stop it. The fate of the world will rest in the hands of four people. Seto, Jou, Seth...and Jono. There are hidden secrets in Egypt covered by the sand of time...and they are about to be uncovered.

Prolouge

The Guardian

It was just like any other night in Domino City. Quiet, peaceful, beautiful...if you were in the right part of the city, that is. In downtown Domino, that wasn't the case, not at all. From the houses that were beyond he point of no return, to the loud music blasting from the stereos that the gangs carried around with them at night. Now, who in there right mind would be able to sleep through all the noise? The music, laughing, and at times...the screams from when the gangs had found a new torture victim. Usually one teen could sleep through all of it, I guess living downtown for seventeen years has that effect on a person, but tonight that wasn't the case.

In a small bedroom on the fifth floor of one of the graffiti covered apartment buildings, a young man lay in the tattered, blood stained mattress. Sleeping, but certainly not peacefully. Tossing and turning, it looked as though he was trying to fight something...or someone. Sweat slowly made it's way down the tanned face, causing the already damp blonde hair, to stick to his face. Letting out a moan, as if in pain, the boy thrashed, tangling his bed sheets. What could he be having? A dream? A nightmare? Or something far...worse?

Dream

"Get off of me!" screamed the blonde teenager, trying to break free of the powerful grip he was in.

"I don't think so little boy. You haven't been very nice to your father lately, not getting me any alcohol, so I decided that my friends and I are going to teach you a lesson!" snarled the muscular man, glaring at his son with amber eyes, full of hate.

"No! You can't do this! Father, just leave me alone! I promise, I'll get you whiskey next time! We just didn't have enough money!"

"You don't need to eat, I on the other hand, need to drink. And well, my friends were nice enough to buy me a few drinks, I thought I'd pay them back. What better way to do that than to let them take you like the little whore you are. It works out perfectly, they get to have some fun, and you learn a lesson!" Smirking, he turned to look at the two men holding his son. " Well boys, you have your fun, just don't kill him. I don't feel like explaining his death to the cops." The three men started laughing, and he boy struggled harder.

"No! Please don't do this! Father! Don't...please..." whimpering the teen turned his own amber tear filled amber eyes to look at his Father, widening at what they saw behind him. Two blood red eyes looked back at him from the shadows behind his Father. Yet for some reason, he wasn't afraid, he felt...safe. Slowly, the form moved from he shadows, revealing a black dragon. Gaping at the dragon, and ceasing his struggles, he could only look on in wonder and...hope. The men had noticed his struggles ceasing and looked at the teen.

"What's wrong boy? Finally giving up?"

The blonde shook his head, and opened his mouth to reply, but a loud roar interrupted him. The men turned and saw the dragon, but before they had a chance to do anything, they were covered in black flames that the dragon had unleashed upon them. When the flames cleared the men were gone, yet the teen remained. Backing away from the dragon, and looking at it with fear in his eyes, he couldn't help but release a small whimper.

"That's enough Akira." a voice said softly from behind the dragon. A man appeared from behind the dragon that looked...exactly like him! Well almost like him, the mans long blonde hair was pulled into a braid that rested at the middle of his back...and his eyes were the same as the dragons...blood red. Smiling softly the man knelt in front of the teen. "You're safe now, nothing will happen to you while you are here. You won't need to worry about them anymore, Akira and I will guard your dreams." Smiling once more, he stood, and straightened his black leather pants, and black tanktop. He turned to the dragon, Akira. "You are dismissed, thank you for your help my dragon." The dragon purred, and was gone, with only dark wisps of smoke left from where he once stood. Tucking a piece of hair behind a pierced ear, the man turned back to the teen. "My name is Jono, and I am your guardian. We will talk again. But for now, it's time for you to wake up Jounounchi Katsuya."

Jou reached out to stop the man, but before he could, a loud beeping noise jerked him away from the dream.

Dream

Gasping, Jou jerked up in bed. He reached down beside the bed and turned off his alarm clock. "What was that dream? Jono, who is he? And why can he control a Red Eyes Black Dragon? I've had nightmares before...but nothing ever stopped them? So what happened? Hmm...weird, its just my imagination thats all. Nothing to be worried about." With a sigh he laid his head on his damp pillow. Looking down at the clock, he saw it was 8:05 AM. Bolting out of bed and running to his small closet he said one thing. "Yugi's going to KILL me!"


End file.
